


Puzzle

by fullofbloodandhoney



Series: Terry's Glee Reaction Fics [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofbloodandhoney/pseuds/fullofbloodandhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spoilers reaction ficlet. text. thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle

**Kurt**

Blaine

**Blaine**

Hey! How’s New York treating you tonight?

**Kurt**

We need to talk

**Blaine**

Whoa! What happened?

**Kurt**

I might have done something

**Blaine**

Are you talking about Le Fontanelle? Because I know about that.

**Kurt**

The le what?

**Blaine**

I’m not mad. Although I was almost done and you spoiled my moment of glory.

**Blaine**

You’re gonna have to make it up to me ;) ;)

**Blaine**

Kurt? You still there?

**Blaine**

I’m really not mad, honey, you can finish my puzzles anytime.

**Blaine**

We can do it together next time.

**Kurt**

It’s not about the puzzle, Blaine.

**Blaine**

Oh. Ok. What is it then? And why can’t you just call me?

**Kurt**

You know yesterday afternoon? Before you took me to the airport?  You took a shower.

**Blaine**

I’m aware.

**Kurt**

And I got a little bored waiting for you in your room.

**Blaine**

Yeah, I know, you sneaky puzzle finisher.

**Kurt**

Forget the jigsaw for a moment Blaine.

**Blaine**

10 last pieces, Kurt. I’ll never forget.

**Kurt**

You’re insufferable.

**Blaine**

But you love me.

**Kurt**

I do, don’t I.

**Kurt**

Anyway. As I was saying, I got bored waiting for you so I started sort of looking around.

**Blaine**

You snooped? I’m scandalized!

**Kurt**

I did not! Kurt Hummel does not snoop.

**Blaine**

He /spoons/ though. Or rather likes being spooned.

**Kurt**

Guilty.

**Blaine**

I love spooning you. You’re the best little spoon ever.

**Blaine**

So anyway, why did you snoop?

**Kurt**

I don’t really know. I think I missed your room. I haven’t seen it in almost a year. I was re-acquaintancing with it, so to speak.

**Blaine**

You’re adorable.

**Kurt**

You won’t believe what I found

**Blaine**

If you’re talking about my nightstand I’m sorry but you have no right to judge. Single life is tougher after you’ve actually experienced being somebody’s boyfriend.

**Blaine**

Ok maybe you do have the right to judge considering the circumstances of my singledom.

**Kurt**

Blaine

**Blaine**

I missed having you close, ok. It’s not like I masturbated to some random magazine. I love that picture of you. You’re all… dapper in it.

**Kurt**

Blaine

**Blaine**

You know what that black suit does to me.

**Kurt**

Blaine, for the love of god, I’m not talking about your goodie drawer, calm down.

**Kurt**

(Although we’ll need to have a discussion about that rope somewhere down the line.)

**Blaine**

Um.

**Blaine**

Ok. What’s wrong then?

**Kurt**

Ok, so.

**Kurt**

There was this box under your mattress.

**Blaine**

Oh fuck.

**Kurt**

Oh fuck about covers it, actually.

**Blaine**

I don’t know what to say. I…

**Blaine**

Dang it. This is not how it was supposed to go.

**Kurt**

Obviously

**Kurt**

But Blaine

**Kurt**

We only just got back together literally LAST WEEK. When did you even have the time to buy it? I just don’t understand!

**Blaine**

I might have had it for a while…

**Kurt**

Ok, more confusion…

**Blaine**

Remember when you came to Lima for your dad’s appointment?

**Kurt**

That’s hard to forget.

**Blaine**

Yeah, well, I asked Burt for your hand.

**Kurt**

In marriage???

**Blaine**

No, for lunch, because I’m secretly a cannibal.

**Kurt**

So you and my father make arrangements behind my back now? Is this some weird gay version of the 18th century?

**Blaine**

He said no in case you were wondering.

**Kurt**

Well of course he did! He’s not completely insane!

**Blaine**

I don’t know what to say

**Kurt**

Blaine, this doesn’t make any sense. You thought about asking me to marry you before we even got back together? You asked my dad for my hand BEFORE you asked ME out? I mean think about it for two seconds.

**Kurt**

Are you thinking about it

**Blaine**

…so, did you like it?

**Kurt**

What

**Blaine**

The ring.

**Kurt**

So not the point right now.

**Blaine**

So you did!

**Kurt**

I just want to know why, Blaine.

**Blaine**

This is so silly, Kurt. Even for us. I don’t want to do this over a text.

**Kurt**

Well right now it’s your only option I’m afraid.

**Kurt**

Text up, Anderson.

**Blaine**

Ok, dammit.

**Blaine**

I love you, Kurt, it’s as simple as that. Only it isn’t. I don’t want you to think I didn’t put any thought into the decision. It’s everything, you know.

**Blaine**

It’s about mistake I made, it’s about the day I thought I was gonna die trapped in a choir room without you or my family with me, it’s about your dad’s illness and it’s about second chances.

**Blaine**

When you came back for the wedding and you walked the hallways of McKinley again with me I knew it was right. That being by your side was right.

**Blaine**

Ever since we met in Dalton it’s been *us*. It will always be *us*.

**Blaine**

I want to celebrate that. I want everybody to know that it will be*us* forever. Whatever happens.

**Blaine**

I want to marry you Kurt.

**Blaine**

And I want you to want to marry me.

**Blaine**

Basically.

**Blaine**

Kurt?

**Blaine**

You still here?

**Blaine**

Listen, I’m sorry. Can we pretend you never found it? I’ll just put it somewhere deep deep in the closet.

**Blaine**

(That will be a first.)

**Blaine**

You’re not even gonna react to the joke? It was cute.

**Blaine**

Kurt seriously, let’s just forget you ever saw it, I’m gonna put it away right now.

**Kurt**

No you’re not

**Blaine**

I’m not?

**Kurt**

No.

**Blaine**

Why?

**Kurt**

Because I’m wearing it.

**Blaine**

what

**Kurt**

Now let me in, I’m outside your house and there’s fricking mosquitoes everywhere.


End file.
